


Disaster on the Dancefloor

by JaceRMontague



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is dragged to a nightclub by her best friend Kathryn. While being her Kat's wing-woman, Regina begins dancing with a pretty blonde in a pink dress.</p><p> </p><p>AKA:</p><p>Prompt 214: “you caught some guy trying to drug my drink at the bar so u punched him and now we’re at my place where i’m cleaning the blood off your face and endlessly thanking you” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster on the Dancefloor

It was loud. It was loud and dark and sweaty. The bass thudded through Regina’s body as she danced with Kathryn, her best friend of nineteen years who had dragged Regina to the nightclub in the first place. Regina hadn’t wanted to come out but after Kathryn’s constant whining that Regina never has fun anymore and that it wouldn’t kill the brunette to take her head out of her textbooks for a few hours because not everything in life was about school and besides, Regina hadn’t let her hair down since before the whirl wind romance with Daniel that had met its end when Regina had kissed a girl during a game of spin the bottle and had realised she was gay – well, she’d always had an inkling that she wasn’t completely straight, perhaps bi-curious, but that kiss had confirmed that she was anything but straight and had ended things with Daniel that night. Regina finally conceded to go out on the terms that Kathryn would leave her to study for her exam without complaining the following week and that she would be there to help Regina cure her inevitable hangover the next morning. Once Kathryn was quiet and was hastily looking through her wardrobe looking through her many, many clubbing dresses, Regina looked through the depths of her own wardrobe and found the only dress that wasn’t formal, it was also the tightest dress she owned. In a stunning shade of red.

So that’s how Regina Mills had ended up in one of the busiest nightclubs in New York City on a Friday night, dancing with her best friend. She knew that Kathryn was looking for a man to take home with her and so between laughing with her friend and being the blondes wing-woman, Regina was looking for a different woman to dance with, knowing that she would, at some point tonight, be replaced by a man with straight teeth with a quiff in his hair dressed in a polo shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow (because for some absurd reason, rolled sleeves on a man was Kathryn’s current weakness. Or kink. One of the two, Regina hadn’t quite figured out which yet.) Regina wasn’t looking for someone to take home with her or to follow back to their home, she was just looking for someone to dance and drink with until the night was over.

‘Kat, I’m getting us drinks’ Regina shouted over the beat of some remixed version of whatever song was top of the charts that day. Katherine nodded, grinning at Regina though her eyes were fixed on something slightly to the left of Regina’s head. Regina turned to look at whatever, no, whoever, her best friend was unceremoniously staring at, dancing in a circle to stop herself looking like she, too, was staring at whoever it was. Behind her was a tall, muscular man. Tall enough to easily be six foot though not tall enough to dwarf Katherine, muscular enough for the shirt to be strained slightly as it defined his muscles yet not muscular enough for the muscles to be overly big and a turn-off. His blonde? (It was too dark for Regina to tell if his hair was dark blonde or light brown) hair was quiffed and his smile was straight and gleaming. And he was in a pale button-up with sleeves rolled to the elbows.

Regina took her queue to leave, ‘Have fun!’ she shouted to her friend before disappearing into the crowd, heading to the bar in desperate need of a drink. As she ordered her apple martini, a blonde woman in a hot pink dress came and stood beside Regina, holding up her money as a means to get the bartender to pay attention to her. The barman placed Regina’s drink in front of her but as she went to pay the blonde placed her hand atop of Regina’s and handed the barman her money.

‘I’ll pay for that. And a beer.’ She said as she turned to Regina ‘I’m Emma.’ She said, smiling coyly as she extended her hand to the brunette who shook the hand that had been offered to her with a smile.

‘Regina, and you really didn’t have to pay for-’

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Emma said as she took the bottle of beer that the bartender had slid across the bar, picking it up she tilted the bottle towards Regina ‘Cheers’ she said, mirth in her voice.

‘Cheers’ Regina echoed.

The two drank in silence for a second before they spoke again, comparing reasons as to why they were there and when it was discovered that Emma was there because her best friend Ruby had forced her out of their apartment to go dancing with her the two began a friendly debate about who had the best/worst best friend.

‘I don’t know, I think Kat might be worse than Ruby - she stopped me studying for my finals. But she did promise to sit with me tomorrow so I’m not hungover alone.’

‘That’s sweet, Ruby hid my study notes somewhere but told me she wouldn’t give them back until I came out with her.’ Emma paused to take a sip from her bottle of beer. ‘Though she’s covering my shift tomorrow so that I can spend the day catching up on the revision hours I miss tonight.’

Regina just smiled over the top of her glass before draining the last of her drink.

‘Do you want to dance, Emma?’ she asked, putting her empty glass on the bar top

Emma replied by grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her into the centre of the dance floor.

It was an hour and a half later before the two broke away from the dance floor to get more drinks, both out of breath and sweaty from the dancing. Regina’s fingers were tightly laced around Emma’s as they weaved their way around the other dancers – Kat and Ruby and the men they were dancing with included.

Emma rested her arm over Regina’s shoulders, her hand still holding Regina’s as she called out for another beer and apple martini.

The waiter placed the two drinks in front of the women before rushing off to the other side of the bar to attend to another patron.

Regina leant slightly more into Emma’s side. As she turned to see Emma’s face she saw it – a young man, probably only slightly younger than Regina herself was attempting to subtly drop something into Emma’s bottle of beer. Regina quickly released Emma’s hand and switched sides so that she was near the man who was spiking the blonde’s drink.

The man had barely registered Regina in front of him before her fist collided with his face. Blood sprayed from his nose and, due to Regina being almost half a head shorter than him, a lot of it had landed on her face. Emma hastily grabbed Regina around the waist to stop her from hitting the man again and to stop the man from attacking Regina. Emma pulled Regina across the club and into the street, the cool air covering them; refreshing them after the heat of the club.

‘What the fuck, Regina?!’ Emma nearly shouted as she span round to look at Regina, a mix of anger and humour was swimming in Emma’s eyes but when she saw the sheer amount of blood that was drying onto Regina’s face, concern began to outweigh the other emotions in her eyes.  ‘Are you okay?’ she asked, her voice so much softer than Regina had heard it before, it was even softer than when Emma had been whispering into her ear during the pauses between songs on the dancefloor.

‘Yeah, I’m okay,’ Regina replied, her voice shaking a little ‘I’m okay.’ She repeated, her voice sturdier. ‘It’s not my blood.’ She said with a small smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, hoping to make Emma smile once more, make her lose the serious look that was painting her face. She succeeded and Emma’s eyes began to glimmer once more.

‘So what happened in there? Why’d you punch the shit out of that kid?’ Emma questioned smiling as she waved her arm out, hailing a cab as she simultaneously moved a piece of hair from Regina’s face, placing it behind the woman’s ear.

‘He was spiking your drink.’ Regina shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if the first punch she’d thrown since Kathryn had dragged her to a self-defence class when they were eighteen was no big deal.

‘Thank you’ Emma said, sincerity laced through her voice.

All Regina could do in response was smile.

The cab Emma had hailed had pulled up along the sidewalk and Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and dragged her into the car beside her.

‘Where to, ladies?’ The cab driver asked

Emma looked at Regina ‘where’d you live?’

‘NYU Campus. North Block.’

‘Nah my place is closer and less swanky.’ Emma grinned as she gave an address to the cab driver.

‘Wait. What?!’

‘You are not going home covered in blood. And I owe you. Big Time.’

‘How do I know that you won’t spike me there?’ Regina quipped

‘Because I’ve seen your right hook. Thank you for that.’

‘You’ve already apologised, Emma. It’s okay.’

‘How’s your hand?’

‘It’s’ Regina paused to flex her hand, wincing a little as she did so ‘It’s okay.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘Fine. It’s sore.’

‘No wonder. It looks like you broke his nose.’

‘He shouldn’t have tried to spike your drink.’

‘Here we are, girls’ the cab driver interrupted. Regina rolled her eyes as she looked out of the cab window and saw that they were sitting outside the NYU campus.

‘I thought you said your place was closer?’

‘It is. Technically. I live in the South Block.’  Emma replied as she handed some money over to the driver and stepped out. Regina followed Emma out the cab and watched it drive away. Emma saw Regina open her mouth to argue that she should have paid for at least part of the fare but Emma cut in before the brunette even had a chance. ‘You saved me from getting roofied.’ Punctuating her statement with an eyebrow raise that practically dared Regina to argue. Regina could never resist a dare. ‘But still, you still should have let me pa-’

‘Regina, no way were you paying for a cab.’ Emma sighed as she began walking towards her dorm, taking hold of Regina’s hand. ‘Consider it my thanks.’

‘I considered you thanking me a thanks’

‘Yeah well. You saved me from a creep.’ The duo walked over to the elevator where they saw a piece of paper taped to it with ‘It Broke.’ Scrawled in sharpie across it. ‘Shit.’ Emma practically growled. ‘Are you alright taking the stairs? I’m on the eighth floor.’

‘Yeah. I’m on the eighth back in North Block too. I’m sure you would have done it for me if he’d decided to spike my drink in your line of sight.’

‘True, but you’re working on hypotheticals, I’m working on the fact that you broke some guys nose, and probably your own hand, saving me from that creep who was probably going to rape me and so I owe you and I paid for the cab and I’m going to lend you some clothes to wear while I try to wash that blood out of your dress because I can’t thank you enough.’

Regina looked down and saw that there was, in fact, a splattering of blood across her chest. She couldn’t think of anything witty, or anything at all, to reply to Emma and so she walked silently, hand in hand, with the blonde up the remaining five flights of stairs to the eighth floor and down to the end of the corridor until she was stood outside of 812B, watching Emma slide her hand along the top of the doorframe and pulling a key from the top of the door before letting the two of them into the room.

‘Are you not concerned about someone breaking in?’ Regina asked sceptically with an eyebrow rise that matched the one that Emma had given her earlier when they were stood outside of the campus.

‘eh, what are they gonna steal? The only things I’d miss are my whisky, my laptop and my phone and they’re all locked up in a safe in my room.’

‘You didn’t even bring a cell out?!’

‘Do you see anywhere in this dress I could put a phone?’

Regina’s eyes roamed over Emma’s skin tight, pink dress. ‘No, I suppose not. But still! What if  you needed someone earlier?’

‘I had you, didn’t I? Besides, the only reason I have a phone is to record lectures and because my room mate usually needs to message me but she was at the club with us and I had no lecture this evening and so the phone is here.’  Emma argued playfully as she looked through her wardrobe and passed Regina some leggings and an oversized tee. The bathrooms just there, pass your dress over when youre changed and I’ll put it in the washing machine.’

‘Do I even want to know why or how you got a washing machine into an eighth floor dorm?’ Regina asked, sounding exasperated but grinning none the less as she stepped into the bathroom.

‘Not really, no. I’m not even sure I remember the story. I think I was drunk, Emma replied through the door.

A moment passed and then Regina opened the bathroom door, handing Emma her dress as she did so.

Emma quickly put the dress into the machine and turned it on. Then she returned to Regina who was looking for a face towel to start scrubbing the now dried blood from her. Emma stood on the top of the toilet and pulled a face towel from the cupboard that was nearly touching the ceiling.

‘Do I want to know the story about the weird placement of the cupboard?’ Regina asked as Emma jumped from the toilet to the ground and began running warm water over the face towel.

‘Again, I was drunk. I passed out with no cupboard in here. Woke up with one seven feet off the ground.’

‘When I get drunk I get hungover, when you get drunk you get home improvements. That’s not fair’ Regina whined.

Her whining was cut short when she felt Emma place the washcloth on her forehead and began wiping gently at the blood.

‘Is this okay?’ Emma practically whispered, she never thought that wiping blood from someone’s face could become intimate, but it was.

It took a few seconds for Regina to catch up, her mind stunned at being this close to Emma for the first time since the nightclub, though this time there was no music.

‘Yes, yes it’s okay. But I am capable of washing my face, you know?’ Regina tried to quip but her voice failed her and was shaking slightly once more.

‘Consider it my thanks.’


End file.
